


wish upon a star

by kylohkay



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Disney World, Fluff, Gen, I just wanted these boys to have a vacation, M/M, Magic Kingdom, actual sunshine viktor, and otabeks just his usual good self, don’t be fooled I spell Viktor with a K, featuring cynical but loving yuuri, my first ever fic...pls be gentle I am weak, otayuri - Freeform, soft-at-heart yuri, viktuuri, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohkay/pseuds/kylohkay
Summary: When Viktor first suggested the idea, Yuuri made the age-old mistake of thinking he was kidding. He should have known better by now. Never underestimate the spontaneity of Viktor Nikiforov.





	wish upon a star

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was waiting in line at epcot for test track 
> 
> looking for some cliché, self indulgent, probably unoriginal, pure fluff that wasn’t proofread that well? enjoy

When Viktor first suggested the idea, Yuuri made the age-old mistake of thinking he was kidding. He should have known better by now.  Never underestimate the spontaneity of Viktor Nikiforov.

It starts on a casual Monday night of lounging at the apartment, Yuuri using Viktor’s lap as more of a pillow than the actual couch they’re sprawled on. In a snapshot of domesticity, Yuuri’s halfway through a murder-mystery he’s been meaning to read for ages, and Viktor has ended up switching on a TV channel that’s playing the original animated _Beauty and the Beast._ It’s entirely in Russian, and while Yuuri’s been working to get a better understanding of the language since moving here with his soon-to-be husband, he’s admittedly been tuning it out. Makkachin’s fast asleep under Viktor’s legs on the floor. 

“We should go to Disney World,” Viktor hums, out of the blue, in that endearingly thoughtful sort of way of his. The Beast is busy transforming to his human self on screen all the while, in a flurry of magic lights. Entirely romantic, as Viktor has pointed out multiple times now.

“Mm, yeah,” Yuuri agrees, only half paying attention, because he’s caught up in drama of a newfound clue in this book, and who doesn’t partake in hypothetical thoughts of a day in the happiest place on earth?

 _Hypothetical_. Key word.

The conversation was promptly forgotten, but it wasn’t the end of it. For a few weeks, at least. Yuuri was unbeknownst to the whirlwind of impressively discreet planning by his fiancé, while they were in their usual swing of training. He didn’t notice the plane tickets on the kitchen counter until it was too late, and frankly, he’s not really sure how they ended up here, but there’s no going back now. 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ

Yuuri’s really wishing he got more sleep than this. How nice would a plush, soft hotel bed sound right now? Heavenly, that’s how nice. But he’s out of luck, because instead, he’s currently staring down the immaculate Cinderella castle. They’re also surrounded by just about every other person on the planet, on a bustling Friday morning, facing down the masses at the front of Main Street USA. It’s almost scary, if you think about how much money all these people are going to spend. Why are they all here so _early_? It’s barely 8 AM. People are crazy. 

Maybe Yuuri’s being too cynical about this. It’s not that Yuuri didn’t _want_ the little magical vacation he’s been roped into. He just really hadn’t expected it. It goes without saying that he’s never been here before - though Phichit had dragged him to a few theme parks over the years, back when they lived in Detroit. He still has some vaguely horrifying memories of a trip to Cedar Point, and he could shiver at the mere thought.  Skaters can withstand a lot of g-force and adrenaline, sure, but Yuuri’s convinced there are some human limits that should not be pushed after that experience.

 Viktor had justified this impromptu trip as a way of unwinding during the off-season, a well deserved break for the both of them, and Yuuri hadn’t had the heart to deny him as suitcases had been swiftly packed and he’d been ushered to the airport. It wasn’t like he was going to complain over a vacation, impractical as he may have thought it was.

“Wow! Isn’t it beautiful?” Viktor’s gushing, one hand interlocked with Yuuri’s, the other using his phone to take an ungodly amount of photos of the castle. He could rival even Phichit with all of those. Yuuri can only imagine how many times he’s going to post these, can already envision the captions.

“Looks fake as hell,” a not-so-magical voice interjects from behind them. Ah, yes, he’s not the only cynic on this trip. Viktor managed last minute to convince a certain blonde to join in on the vacation fun, and despite his moody attitude about it all, there’s a glint those emerald eyes that proves the boy’s more excited than he’ll let on. Alas, he’s not Yuri Plisetsky if he’s not maintaining that Bad Boy Image™️, so that bit of enthusiasm is well masked with a nonchalant expression. Yuri’s hands are shoved in the pockets of his latest leopard-print catastrophe, and Yuuri’s not quite sure how the boy isn’t dying of heat stroke in that jacket. The Florida sun is unforgiving, but teenage fashion comes at a price he’s apparently willing to pay. Yuri’s resilience is unnerving. Not to mention, Yuuri worries for their fate if Viktor dares call him ‘Tinkerbell’ one more time. 

It’s been a long morning, Yuuri thinks. And the day hasn’t even really started. 

“It’s impressive,” a much more subdued Otabek chimes in from beside the boy. Of course, Yuri wasn’t going to get dragged halfway across the world on a vacation like this without making his best friend come with him. Not like it had taken much convincing. And from the way he’s walking, practically pressed to Yuri’s side, Yuuri wonders if they even still count as ‘best friends’ anymore. How cute. 

They’re starting out their first day at the Magic Kingdom, because the unwritten rule of Disney is to always see the castle first. It sets the mood for the whole trip - Viktor’s done his research. He’d been pouring over forums of recommendations of what to do and where to eat all week before they arrived. 

The first matter of business, Viktor informs them, is attire. He tugs Yuuri with him into the extensive gift shop that lines Main Street, because mouse ears are a necessity, and they clearly won’t be getting the full Disney experience without them. Outrageously expensive, for what is essentially a plastic headband and cloth, but Viktor insists it is worth it. Choosing the ears is a laborious process - so many choices, and only one head each to wear them. Modern day tragedy. Once the selection narrows down in scope, the Elsa themed ones are a tempting choice. ( _She’s an ice queen,_ Viktor reasons, _and we are ice **kings** , Yuuri_. _It fits so well!_ ) But, in the end, it’s the bride and groom ears that are chosen for the two of them. Yuuri’s reminder about how they’ve been engaged for months now slips under the radar, and soon he’s donning mouse ears with a top hat, while Viktor is adorned with the ones that are flaunting a lace veil. It admittedly makes Yuuri smile.

Yuri and Otabek’s choices are much more simple and quick to find. Cheetah print ears aren’t in short supply, and Otabek opts for the classic, plain Mickey ears. A choice in mouse ears says a lot about a person, like a window to the soul, and these ones hit the nail on the head just right.

New accessories now in place, it’s time for some rides, Viktor declares. The two duos agree that they’ll meet up at a predetermined point in front of the castle later in the day, and proceed to split up into their respective pairs. Yuri’s heading straight for Space Mountain, with Otabek in tow whether he likes it or not, because he’s “not doing those dumb little kid rides” and “roller coasters are the only cool thing here.” Yuuri commends Otabek for the impossibly fond look he’s got on his face as he follows, as if Yuri is much more interesting to him than any of their fantasy surroundings. They balance each other well.

Viktor insists that Yuuri pick their first ride, once it’s just the two of them. Yuuri really has no idea where to start - even with the map, this place is kind of overwhelming for a first time  - and he picks the first thing he sees upon walking under the castle: the Carousel. It’s about as tame as it gets, but Viktor seems more than happy to agree, and after a short wait they’re holding hands as they bop up and down to whimsical music on plastic horses. It should be childish, but when Viktor leans across with a grin to press a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek when the rotation of their horses matches on the up-beat, Yuuri starts to realize that this day won’t be so bad.

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ

 Yuuri manages to convince Viktor to bypass the nearly two hour wait for the Peter Pan ride - he’s not sure he has the sanity for that lineup - and they end up in Adventureland next. Turns out that the Jungle Cruise becomes Yuuri’s favorite ride in the park for the day. There’s a dry sense of humor there that he can appreciate, even if that ending joke about college loans hits a little too close to home as their boat returns to the loading dock. _Ouch_. Too soon. He’s still paying those off.

Afterwards, Viktor is more than happy to introduce Yuuri to a little miracle called a Dole Whip, which he’s read about extensively, and the pineapple flavored ice cream is truly as delicious as it’s toted to be. Viktor assures him that this is their cheat day, that the training diet doesn’t apply, and Yuuri’s skeptical, but he won’t say no. The two of them take turns shoveling spoonfuls of the sweet treat into each other’s mouths, looking like the protagonists of the sappiest of rom-coms, and it fills Yuuris heart with a copious amount of softness. Its a good thing Yuri’s somewhere on the other side of the park, he’d probably be gagging at the sight. 

“It’s all over your face,” Yuuri chides Viktor lightly, using a spare napkin to dab his fiancés sticky cheeks and lips clean. 

“That’s why I have my Prince Charming to help me,” Viktor coos back with a playful shine in his eyes, looking far too pleased and adoring as Yuuri swipes at his nose. “We really _are_ in a fairytale.” 

Yuuri ends up having to do that two more times before the ice cream is finished, and the grin on Viktor’s face each time proves it is definitely done by design.

The Enchanted Tiki Room might be a classic, but it has that madness inducing kind of monotony that rivals Its A Small World. They sit through the whole thing, though, because it’s a must-do, and it just ends up with Viktor telling Yuuri all about why he’s not a fan of birds. Yuuri agrees, because it feels way too much like the beady eyes of those animatronics are watching them. 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ

After an enjoyable ride on Pirates of the Caribbean, it’s nearly time to meet up with the others again, and they head to the rendezvous point. To no ones surprise, Yuri has filled his and Otabek’s day with all the thrill rides he could find. Otabek looks a bit more ruffled than usual because of it, and Yuuri empathizes. Yuri, on the other hand, looks far happier than the sullen boy he’d been that morning. Turns out even the Ice Tiger of Russia can’t resist the charm of the house of the mouse. Yuri enthusiastically recounts their time on Big Thunder Mountain and Splash Mountain, and how he’d planned poses for all the photo ops on the rides, because that made for great Instagram content. It’s clear from Otabek’s expression that he clearly wasn’t as much of a thrill junkie as Yuri, which is pretty funny in itself, considering he’s the only one of a four who owns a motorcycle. The mention of ‘heights’ seems to be the answer. But he gets his own little bit of revenge.

“Yura got scared on the Haunted Mansion,” Otabek tells them, a rare smile tugging at his lips. 

“BEKA!”

“Aw, Yuratchka!”

“Shut up, old man! I DID NOT GET SCARED! It wasn’t scary! It was just - that stupid thing behind the tombstone, popping out of nowhere!” Yuri huffs, looking betrayed. 

They all head over towards Tomorrowland, because there’s a few hours to kill before the fireworks, which Viktor is especially looking forward to. The first thing there that they head to is the Monster’s Inc. Laugh Floor, which is eventful. Otabek ends up as ‘that guy’, because of course he does. It seems to confuse him a little at first, how he keeps appearing on the screen, and even Yuuri has to hold back chuckles at that. Yuri’s initial amusement with it all ends when he’s getting annoyed that the crude joke he texted in wasn’t used in the show. 

Yuuri has to remind him that this is a family park, with, you know, _children_ around.

Yuri just grumbles that it was funny anyway, gives a complaint of unfairness and something vague about freedom of speech in this country, and Viktor just laughs. 

When they’re wandering towards the People Mover, a child who looks about 8 years old squeals in delight at the sight of Viktor, and runs over to ask for a photo. Viktor is sweet as ever in his response, posing with her and assuring an overly grateful mother holding  the camera that it’s no big deal. Viktor’s good with kids, always has been. Yuuri mentally adds this to the ever-evolving, extremely long list of reasons of why he loves Viktor Nikiforov. His disclaimer is that this list will never end.

“How cute was that? I bet she thought I was one of the characters!” Viktor boasts cheerily once she’d gone. “A prince, or a princess! Oh, if my hair was still long, I could definitely pull off Rapunzel-“

“You’re the world’s most well known skater, dumbass,” Yuri deadpans, through a mouthful of digging in to the Mickey shaped ice cream bar Otabek just got for him. And, yeah, that makes more sense. But, hey, Viktor can dream. This is the birthplace of dreams. 

*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ*✭˚･ﾟ

When nighttime falls and the castle is illuminated, it’s nearly time for the grand finale of the night. Yuri does some reconnaissance and snags them the perfect viewing spot right in front of the castle. He may or may not have fended it off from a middle aged man trying to get the same spot for his family. It speaks volumes of how powerful Yuri’s glare can be. 

The lights of the park dim, and all eyes roam upward to the clear expanse of sky above. When the first fireworks shoot up in their magnificent display, Yuuri squeezes Viktor’s hand. Reds and blues and greens and yellows illuminate against the stars, accompanied by dreamy music, and Yuuri thinks of his younger self. 

He thinks of a bright eyed, desperate, hopeful boy who had watched his idol on television with the same kind of awe that Viktor is looking at the sky with right now.

And then he thinks of the ring that’s glittering on his finger, that’s reflecting all the sparks in the sky, and the ring on Viktor’s hand that’s doing the same. 

 _Yeah_ , Yuuri tells himself with a smile, _maybe Walt Disney was onto something when he made this place._

Maybe some dreams do come true.

**Author's Note:**

> well that was my first ever fic and i have some regrets but oh well
> 
> anyway I have a lot of thoughts about viktor and yuuri getting drunk around the world at Epcot....maybe a story for another day....


End file.
